First Time
by Charlotte.767
Summary: She showed me my lips pressed against hers. I could feel the yearning of her desire and the hesitation. She was asking if it was okay. I broke into a smile and then nodded yes. Her father might kill me now, but it would be worth it. I smiled even wider at that thought.


_Jacob's POV_

-I bent my head down to hers, caressed her red cheeks with my fingertips. She smiled, then her cheeks flushed more. I knew I never needed to tell her how I felt. She knew inevitably, but I wanted to assure her.

"I love you."

I whispered the words in her ear. She broke our strong embrace the tiniest bit, taking a step back to look me in the eyes. I could see she was struggling on her tiptoes. My height was still a problem.

I laughed and then scooped her up in my arms so that her feet were dangling in mid-air and we were face to face. She trifled a small lyrical laugh. And her voice—that small vibration that tickled the inside of her throat made my heart soar.

Her chocolate brown eyes glowed in the dim porch lighting. Her full, luscious pink lips curved upward in a half smile, curls dangling past her shoulders to the small of her back. She was gorgeous and each year the desire to be with her grew progressively stronger.

I wanted to pull her closer—force her body to mine—if that were even _anymore _possible. But I knew I had to withhold the instincts of the teenage boy welling inside me, the ones that were ready to escape at any moment. What I wanted was far too dangerous—and certainly not opportune, either. Not when Edward was within a 500mile radius. I was surprised he hadn't barged through the front door already and broken my neck. Oh well. I shouldn't be complaining.

I watched Nessie as she flashed her eyelashes and continued to stare at me, her one arm moving slowly from her side to hang around my neck like the other.

I waited for her to say something. I didn't expect her to say the words back to me. Don't get me wrong, I wanted her to, but she would say them when she was ready. Not because she felt obligated to—because she thought she had to return the affection. I loved her and as long as she felt a fraction of the love I felt for her, I could be satisfied. That sounds really pathetic, I know, but I guess it's just a part of imprinting. I mean, if this were any other girl I highly doubted the same qualifications would apply.

Anyway, I knew she cared about me. That was a given. If she wanted me gone she certainly could've gotten rid of me long ago. After all, she had what? Eight other bloodsuckers defending her and beckoning at practically her every call? So I knew that if I ever treated her wrong I was a dead man, or wolf, or whatever.

Slowly and delicately, a vision faded into my mind, and suddenly I felt Nessie's palm pressed hard against my neck. The image was crystal clear, as if the panorama was actually occurring in front of me, but I knew that it was not. She showed me my lips pressed against hers. I could feel the yearning of her desire and the hesitation. She was asking if it was okay.

I broke into a smile and then nodded yes. Her father might kill me now, but it would be worth it. I smiled even wider at that thought.

Nessie's eyes flashed down for a moment and she smiled timidly, a warm color flooding to her cheeks again. I was still holding her, but it wasn't at all tiring—I had gotten so used to shifting around her weight—now and when she was a child—it was almost effortless. So, I reached out with one hand and lifted her chin, which felt pearly smooth underneath my rough palm, so that she could look into my eyes again.

I raised my eyebrows. She understood what I was asking with the small contracting movement. She and I often communicated by actions and not by words. It was more comfortable for her that way. And of course, I didn't mind.

Very slowly and cautiously she leaned closer to me, as if she were afraid of any lurking family members. I had my suspicions too, but I wasn't about to let that ruin the moment. I smiled confidently at her. She moved faster then, and soon her succulent lips were inches from mine. And I could feel her breath on me—uneven.

Her reaction sent a wave of anxiety over me. Though I thought I had been prepared for this for quite awhile, I realized my nerves were present as well. Perhaps that was a good thing. Perhaps it meant we were on the same level-the same wavelength.

Slowly her lips parted and then very gently she pushed them onto mine. The smooth, marble texture was a beautiful sensation…and even though she had always been mine, she was now even more tangible.

I forced myself forward, making the kiss take on a whole another level of intensity. My hand was soon on her cheek, grasping it just firmly enough to be held, and so not to cause her any pain. Both her hands and feet were wrapped around me, struggling to hold on. We continued to move in unison—with passion. The kiss was not at all awkward. She wasn't afraid. Or uncomfortable. She was herself, and everything was perfect. _She_ was perfect.

However, I realized just in time that I had been exceeding my limits, and quickly slowed down, preventing any more intensity. I removed my hand from her cheek and put it to my side, thought vaguely of wrapping it around her waist. It _was _tempting. Hard, even, to resist, but I was strong enough to keep away…if I wanted to live until tomorrow.

Renesmee took into account that I had slowed and laid one last soft, mesmerizing kiss on my lips before once again breaking our hold. She stared at me questioningly. I could see a bit of moisture in her eyes—it looked like she was hurt, offended. Her lower lip trembled slightly.

"No, no." I objected immediately, not wanting her to think she had done anything wrong. She was perfect, more than I could ask for. The moisture slowly vanished and her expression became calmer—practically peaceful. Her chocolate eyes widened, hopeful. I assumed she was waiting for an explanation so I sighed heavily. Then I waited a few seconds and rolled my eyes playfully (in the direction of the cottage).

She smiled the most beautiful smile. All pink, no teeth. _Adorable._ Her brown eyes lit with an unimaginable fire. Perhaps she had the same desire to continue as I did, but I wouldn't be the one to test it.

Unexpectedly her large pink lips parted then and gaped open. She drew in a breath, and then said, very slowly, making sure I caught every word…

"I love you too, Jacob." I must've looked really goofy when I smiled at her then, because she glanced down and blushed. But I couldn't stop the amount of overflowing, transpiring joy, and therefore could not close my mouth. I just stared at her with this enormous dorky smile. But luckily she didn't seem to care. The great thing about Nessie was that even though I was her imprint, even though I was supposed to know-to give her exactly what she needed, she always seemed to know what I needed too.

Nessie swiftly re-wrapped her legs around mine and hugged me ferociously. I hugged her back tight too, careful not to squeeze her. Damn, I always had to be so careful. As if she had read my thoughts, she laughed her beautiful laugh and then jumped out of my arms and over to the door. As she twisted the knob she smiled widely.

"Goodnight." She called. We never said goodbyes. We did wave, though, like she did just then. But, awestruck, I didn't return the favor. Instead, I gazed at her until the brown door slid closed and hid her face from me. Then I walked away.

The enormous weight I had had on my shoulders when the evening started was now completely lifted-retaining the newfound knowledge that Nessie loved me just as equally, just as much as I did her. The revelation was astounding, overwhelming. _Incredible._

"Goodnight," I whispered into the darkness of the forest.


End file.
